Run Right into You
by jessalyn78
Summary: When Zoe is viciously attacked by a familiar character, what will Wade's reaction be? How it will affect their relationship? Will it bring them closer together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, baby" Wade called out from the kitchen when he heard the front door open.

"Please don't call me baby" Lavon responded with a disturbed look on his face. "Not unless you're going to buy me dinner first" he added sarcastically.

"Sorry" Wade replied. "Zoe was supposed to be home like an hour ago."

"Wow" Lavon replied. "Since when did you get so clingy?"

"I am not clingy; I'm just a little annoyed" he explained. "I made dinner."

"You cooked?" Lavon asked warily. "In my kitchen? Please tell me you didn't break anything."

"I didn't break anything" he replied.

Lavon gave him a knowing look.

"Okay I broke one bowl, but I cleaned it up, it's not an issue. Now all this food getting cold that's an issue."

"I'm going to share a little cooking secret with you, there's this new invention you can use when your food gets cold. It's called a _microwave._ You just pop it on in there and in a few minutes it's warm again. It's like magic."

"Shut up" Wade replied. "What do you think is taking her so long?"

"Maybe she got tied up with a patient or something."

"Yeah that's probably it" he reasoned. "Well, she better hurry or she ain't going to have any food to come home to; I'm getting pretty hungry."

"You could try giving her a call-" Lavon suggested.

"You don't think I thought of that? She's not answering."

"Well then she must be with a patient" he replied. "I'm sure she'll come home soon" he added as he walked out of the kitchen. "Try not to break anything else."

As one hour turned into two hours Wade's annoyance turned to concern. Zoe knew about their date, and it just wasn't like her to be this late.

He tried her cell again. "Hey Doc, it's me again. Please give me a call when you get this. I'm getting a little worried 'bout ya. So yeah. Call me."

He stared nervously at the clock. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous" he said to himself. "I've gotta calm down. She's fine. She just got tied up at work. No big deal." But inside he felt like something was wrong and it was scaring him. "Maybe she got a flat tire or her car broke down or something" he thought to himself as he threw on a hoodie. "I should go look for her, that spoiled little rich girl probably has no idea how to change a flat" he added with a smile. He teased her all the time about being "spoiled," but truth was he usually found all of Zoe Hart's quirks adorable, even though he pretended to be annoyed by them.

He walked the route he knew she'd use to drive to get to work but saw no sign of her. When he finally made it to the practice he noticed her car in the parking lot. "See," he said to himself "No biggie, she's just at work." But, upon further investigation he noticed that hers was the only car in the parking lot. "Now that is a little strange," he thought to himself as he approached the building. It was then he noticed that the door was wide open. Suddenly Wade was in a panic. "Why the hell would she be alone in the building with the door open like this unless someone broke in?" he thought to himself. "Zoe!" he yelled running into the building. "Doc, answer me. Are you in here, are you okay?" he asked searching the building for her. He heard a whimper come from her office and he felt sick inside. A million scenarios raced through his mind as he ran to her office, but he still wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Zoe was sprawled out on the floor bloodied and bruised.

"Oh God" he yelled as he ran towards her. "What happened?"

"Wade?" she asked disoriented.

"Yeah baby it's me" he said choking back tears as he took her in his arms. "It's okay now, I'm gonna get you help" he added as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah I need an ambulance now" he shouted at the operator. "My girlfriend was attacked" he explained, shocked by himself as he said it. Was this real? How could this have happened?

He heard Zoe start to sob. "It's okay" he repeated stroking her hair "you're okay now Doc, I'm right here."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review to let me know if I should continue writing this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc, talk to me" Wade whispered softly as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. "Who did this to you, what happened?"

There was no answer from Zoe and Wade realized that she hadn't made any noise for the past few minutes. "Zoe?" Wade asked his voice growing more urgent. "Zoe?" he asked again as he looked down at her. "Damn it!" he cursed realizing she had fallen unconscious. "This is a damn doctor's office" he thought to himself "there's got to be something here that I can use to help her before they get here." He paused for a moment and looked around. "I wish the tables were turned here Doc, you'd know what to do in a situation like this. You'd be calm and you'd know just the right thing to say…." It was then he noticed a box of bandages. If nothing else, he could at least stop some of the bleeding. He grabbed the box and ran back to her. He began to examine the injuries on her face closer than he had before. "Jeez" he sighed. "Who the hell did this to you?" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Who could hurt _you_?" He looked down and noticed for the first time that her dress was torn. "No" he whispered as he made the horrifying realization. "No, you weren't- you couldn't have been- Oh God, no."

Wade was interrupted by the sound of approaching sirens.

"See, it's going to be okay baby, they're gonna help us out" he said, trying to reassure himself more than to Zoe.

"Hello?" a male voice called from the door of the office.

"Yes, hello we're in here" Wade called out.

The paramedics rushed in and it all seemed like a blur to Wade. They asked questions he wasn't really sure how to answer, and they looked Zoe over before strapping her into a stretcher and wheeling her outside.

"I-I can go with her right?" he asked following them.

"Yes, of course Sir" a friendly blonde woman answered as she helped pull the stretcher into the ambulance.

Wade ran behind her and took Zoe's hand. "I'm right here doc," he said reassuringly. "You don't got to be scared of nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt helpless as he sat in the waiting room. He didn't know what was going on, or what he could do to help. "I should call her mother" he thought to himself as he stared at the floor. "No," he reasoned "that'll just stress her out. That's the last thing she needs right now."

"What if she's really hurt" he worried. "Why won't they tell me anything!?"

His thoughts were interrupted when he was approached by a doctor.

"Hello, you're Mr. Kinsella. The man who brought in Zoe Hart, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me. How's she doing?" he answered.

"She has a fairly severe concussion, but other than that she mostly just has some bumps and bruises, would you like to see her?"

"Yeah, definitely. What room is she in?"

"She's in room 202" he answered. "She was awake last I checked."

"Thank you sir" Wade responded as he ran down the hall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Doc-" he said softly as he entered the room "you awake?"

"Yeah" Zoe answered weakly as she sat up.

"I'm sorry" he said as he sat next her on the bed and took her hand.

"Sorry for what?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"I should have gone looking for you sooner."

"Don't do that to yourself" Zoe interrupted. "Wade, I really need you to know this wasn't your fault okay? I need you to believe that" she said as her voice started to break.

"Hey, hey don't cry. I'm fine, don't you worry 'bout me" he said as he wiped a tear from her face.

"Zo?" he asked after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Wade, I need you to remember that this wasn't your fault" she repeated.

"Why do you keep sayin' that? What the hell happened? Who hurt you?"

"Earl" she blurted out looking away. "It was your father, Wade- I'm so sorry."

"What?" he asked horrified, he heard the words but they were too horrible for his brain to process. He was pissed at Earl for the way he had acted for so many years, but he was convinced that underneath it all there was a sweet, kind man who cared about him. But now that illusion was shattered. His father was the worst kind of scumbag there was- the kind that would attack someone weaker than him just for the hell of it.

"Tell me what happened" he finally responded.

"I staid a few minutes at the office late to work on some paperwork. I was alone. Earl came in. He was drunk, obviously. He was screaming about something, it was hard to understand him. I tried to calm him down and have him sit. I picked up the phone. I was going to call you, but he grabbed me from behind and threw me on the floor."

"Son of a bitch" Wade screamed.

"Wade-"

"Zoe, I need to know something" Wade said trying to sound calmer for her sake. "When I found you, your dress was ripped. Did he- Did he force himself on you?"

"Yeah" Zoe said quietly as she choked back tears. "He tried to. But, I fought him off, I got him to leave. He didn't- he wasn't able to actually…"

"Thank God" he sighed as he pulled her closer to him.

"I am going to make sure he pays for hurtin' you."

"Wade-"

"No" he yelled. "Look what he did! Why the hell would he do this to me!?"

"Wade, he's your father. Don't do anything you're going to regret" she pleaded.

"He tried to rape you Zoe!" he yelled angrily as he began to cry. "I mean, my God- what if you weren't able to fight him off? What if he was actually able to-"

"It doesn't matter" Zoe interrupted. "Because that isn't what happened."

"He still hurt you. He smacked you around, roughed you up. I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't say that, Wade please!" she begged.

He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes and suddenly getting even didn't seem quite as important as making her feel better. "It's going to be all right" he said as he took her in his arms again. "I won't do anything stupid."

She felt safe in his arms and as she began to release all of the emotions she was feeling she sobbed harder.

"Shh, shh Doc, it's okay. It's all going to be okay sweetheart" he said soothingly.

He told her what he thought she needed to hear, but he knew the truth in his head. There was no way in hell he was going to let his dead beat father get away with attacking his Zoe.

**Once again, thanks for reading. And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I was blown away by the response I got for chapter 1, so I updated as fast as I could! I hope y'all are drawn in by this one as well. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe laid in Wade's arms and began to drift off to sleep as he soothingly rubbed her arm. She was startled awake when a doctor burst into the room.

"Hello Dr. Hart, how are you feeling?"

"Okay" Zoe replied. "When can I go home?"

"I'd really like to keep you here overnight for observation. Head injuries can be a little unpredictable, as I'm sure you know."

"Are you saying something might be wrong with her?" Wade asked concerned.

"We just want to keep an eye on her and make sure that no other symptoms present themselves."

"I'll be fine" Zoe said looking at Wade. "They just want to be careful."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you, if you need anything in the meantime one of our nurses will be happy to help you" the doctor said as he left.

"How ya feeling baby?" Wade asked.

"Hanging in there" she answered with a strained smile. "How 'bout you?"

"Hey, I'm fine. I don't want you worrying about me."

"Wade, I know this isn't easy for you either. I really want you to feel like you can talk to me."

"Okay, then let's talk about food" Wade answered trying to lighten the mood.

"Food?"

"I know you must be starving. You never got to eat dinner, and Mobile General Hospital isn't exactly known for their fine cuisine. Do you want me to run out and get us something?"

"Yeah, that'd be great" Zoe answered. She really didn't want Wade to leave, but she figured if he was bringing up food that he was probably hungry as well. And though she knew it was irrational, she felt a little bit guilty for missing their dinner date.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you want, it doesn't matter."

"Okay, I'll be back soon" Wade said as he kissed Zoe's cheek. "You call me if you need me okay Doc?"

"Okay" she answered as she watched him walk out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fresh, cold air was a relief to Wade as he made his way through the parking lot. The harsh chill cut through some of the tension he was feeling inside.

"What restaurants are walking distance from here?" he thought, desperately trying to distract himself from his current situation.

"Zoe likes pizza" he thought. "I bet that's what she'd pick. I'll get her some pizza, that'll make her feel better. I think there's a shop on 3rd, that's only a couple blocks from here." He didn't really realize it but he had begun running. "What toppings would she like? She usually gets vegetables, but that's probably just because she's trying to count calories. I bet she'd really want pepperoni or sausage." Subconsciously, he was trying to fill every moment with a meaningless thought. That way he wouldn't really have to think. He wouldn't really have to feel. Zoe was hungry and she wanted pizza; that he could fix. He paused for a moment when he heard horns blaring, and he realized that he had run straight into the middle of the road.

He ran over to the nearest sidewalk and paused for a moment. He leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breath. The words the doctor had said earlier rang in his ears. "Head injuries can be unpredictable."

"Head injury" he repeated quietly. "He gave her a damn head injury!" he shouted. "Oh God" he sighed as he noticed strangers on the sidewalk staring at him like he was a madman. "I've got to get it together. Zoe needs me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe sat in her hospital bed and stared at the wall. As she noticed the door opening she hoped that it was Wade and not another nurse coming to poke and prod at her.

"Hello" an unfamiliar woman said as she reached her hand out to Zoe. "I'm Doctor Stevens."

"Hello" Zoe replied as they shook hands. "I thought Doctor Brown was my doctor."

"He is" she replied. "But, I'm a specialist and he wanted me to come in and ask you a few questions."

"Are you a neurologist or something?" Zoe asked assuming that this unexpected visit had to do with her head injury.

"No" the woman answered. "Zoe, I'm a gynecologist."

"Okay" Zoe replied. "So, why do you want to talk to me?"

"Doctor Brown said that when he was examining you, he noticed some injuries consistent with rape."

"I wasn't raped" Zoe replied firmly.

"Zoe, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about, and everything you tell me will remain 100% confidential, but if you were raped there are some things we need to do for you."

"I wasn't raped" Zoe repeated as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Zoe, you need to be honest with me" the doctor answered softly.

This exchange seemed completely bizarre to Zoe. She was the doctor, she was the one who was supposed to be comforting the patient and urging them to be honest so that she could help them. This just felt wrong. Everything about this felt wrong.

"My boyfriend can't know" Zoe finally replied breaking down. "This would kill him."

"Like I said before, this is 100% confidential, but it's great that you're being honest with me because there are some things we have to do now."

"I know" Zoe cringed.

"I'll be back in a few moments" the doctor replied.

Alone again Zoe began to cry to herself "I don't know why I did it Wade" she said to herself. "I don't know why I lied to you. I hate lies. They hurt people, they ruin relationships. God, I hope that's not what I just did with us" she sobbed. "I was going to tell you Wade, I just couldn't. I saw your face. I couldn't break your heart like that. It will better for you if you never know. You never have to know…"

**I know, another short chapter! I'm sorry. The next one will be longer I promise! Once again, thank you so much for all of the reviews. It is really what is inspiring me to write this so quickly. I'd love to know what you all think of this latest plot twist!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Wade made his way back into the hospital, box of pizza in hand, the harsh smell of antiseptic made his stomach turn. It served as a harsh reminder of where he was and why. Part of him wanted to run back outside where he could breathe again. An even bigger part of him wanted to walk all the way back to Bluebell , find Earl, and show him exactly what it felt like to be beaten senseless. But, despite how hard it was, Wade knew exactly where he needed to be.

"Hey baby," he said softly as he opened the door to her room.

When he saw her bed empty his heart sank in his chest and he began to panic.

"Excuse me," he asked the first nurse he saw walking by. "This is my girlfriend Zoe Hart's room and she's not in here, did something happen because she has a head injury and her doctor wanted to watch her. Is she okay?"

"Wade, I'm fine" he heard a familiar voice from behind him say. He turned around and saw Zoe being wheeled back into her room by another nurse.

"Thank God" he sighed as he followed them. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Zoe replied shakily. "They just ran a few tests."

"What kind of tests?"

"For my head, to make sure that it's not anything serious" she lied as her resolve faded and her voice became shakier.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked helping her into the bed.

"No, I'm fine."

"Baby, what's bothering you?" he asked noticing she was avoiding eye contact. The Zoe he left to get food was upset, but she wasn't this disoriented. He could tell there was something going on and it was scaring him. "Are you sure the doctor said your head is fine, they know that for sure?"

"Wade, I'm fine. I don't know how many times you need me to say it" she snapped.

"Okay" he replied defensively. "Do you want some pizza? I got half olives and onions and half pepperoni."

"I guess I could try to eat" she replied.

"Thank you, this was sweet of you" she continued in a weary voice as she stared at the floor.

"Don't mention it" Wade replied alarmed by the way Zoe was acting.

As Wade opened the box of pizza, the smell filled the air. Suddenly, Zoe felt sick to her stomach. She took off running into the bathroom and Wade ran after her.

He held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly as she retched.

"I'm gonna go get a doctor" Wade said once she was finished.

"No, Wade I don't need a doctor.."

"Are you sure this is normal, throwing up like that? What if it means something's wrong?"

"Wade, _I'm _a doctor, I'd know if something was wrong, and nothing's wrong! I'm just upset. I'll be fine" she snapped as she made her way back to her bed.

"Let me get rid of this" he said picking up the box of pizza.

"No, it's fine. I know you're hungry so you should eat" she replied coldly.

"I'm actually not that hungry anymore" Wade explained. "I kind of ate all of the garlic bread on the way here" he added with a slight smile. "I'm gonna go find a trash can, I'll be right back."

Zoe began to cry again once he left. "How am I going to do this?" she asked herself. "How am I going to keep lying to you?"

Wade came back in the room and saw that Zoe was crying.

"Oh baby-" he said as he laid down next to her.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed.

"You ain't got nothing to be sorry for" he replied as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Yes I do, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just feel so claustrophobic in this room…"

"First thing tomorrow we'll go back to Bluebell" he replied comfortingly.

"How are we going to get there?" Zoe asked.

"I'll call Lavon. I'll ask him to come pick us up."

"Oh God" Zoe sighed. "You're going to have to tell him what happened."

"It's going to be okay."

"It's just so embarrassing" she began to sob.

"Hey, hey, hey- no. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"Can you just hold me?" she asked as she sank into his chest. "I'd really like to get some sleep."

"Of course" he answered as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'm right here doc, everything's all right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade watched Zoe as she fell asleep and then got up and quietly made his way into the hall.

As he got his cell phone out of his pocket he cringed as he remembered the last call he had made on it.

He tried to put the terrible memory out of his head as he scrolled through the contacts on his phone and hit Lavon's name.

"What the hell are you doing calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"Listen Lavon, I need you to do me a favor."

"Wade, there isn't a favor in the world I would do for you at 2:00 AM" he replied snarkily.

"Well, what if I told you it wasn't for me. It's for Zoe."

"What is it?" he groaned.

"In a few hours can you give us a ride home."

"A ride home from where?"

"Mobile General Hospital"

"What happened?" Lavon asked as he awoke fully.

"It's Zoe" he said as he took a sharp breath. "She was attacked."

"I'll be right there" Lavon said as he rolled out of bed.

"No, it's okay" Wade replied. "Zoe's sleeping right now."

"I'm already on my way" Lavon said as he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she?" Lavon asked as he ran down the hall to meet Wade.

"She's right in that room right there, but she's asleep right now."

"But, she's okay?"

"Physically."

"Wade, what the hell happened?"

"Earl broke into Zoe's office and he… He tried to rape her."

"Oh my God. Earl did this?"

"She fought him off, thank God, but she's all banged up."

"Wade, I am so sorry… How are you doing?"

"Oh me, I'm just peachy."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just can't believe this happened" Wade responded after a long pause.

"I know, I'm having some trouble with that myself" Lavon agreed.

"I know Earl's gotten worse lately. But my God, I never dreamed that he'd…" a catch in Wade's throat prevented him from getting the rest of his sentence. " Sometimes because her personality is so big I forget that she's such a skinny little thing. She must have been so scared" he continued as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"But she's okay now" Lavon said comfortingly.

"Yeah I guess" Wade replied. "She's just so shaken up. I want to help her, but I guess I'm not really good at the whole comforting thing."

"Just be there for her, that'll be enough" Lavon replied.

"Thanks" Wade said appreciatively.

Suddenly the two were startled by a piercing scream.

"What the hell is that?" Lavon asked.

"I think that's Zoe" Wade answered as he ran into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! Stop! Don't! Please- Please…" Zoe screamed as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Baby" Wade replied as he ran towards her. "Baby, wake up. It's okay, you're safe. I'm right here, you're okay…"

Zoe startled awake as Wade took her in his arms. "Shh, shh" he said rocking her as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry" Zoe chocked out as she tried to pull herself together. "Lavon?" she asked as she looked in the doorway.

"Hey, big Z" he said softly as he walked to her bed. "How ya doin'?"

"I've been better" Zoe replied shakily.

"How about Wade stays here with you, I'll go catch some sleep in the waiting room, and in the morning when you're ready I'll drive you home."

"Thanks" Zoe said.

"No problem" he answered as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right outside if either of you need anything."

"Thanks" Wade nodded.

As soon as Lavon left Zoe started to cry again.

"Everything's all right" he whispered softly as he rubbed her arm.

"No it's not" she replied. "Wade, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Wade, there's something I need to tell you" she said as she inhaled sharply, preparing to tell him the harsh truth.

"What's that?" he said as he looked down at her.

Zoe saw the look on his face and once again just couldn't find it in her to shatter his heart.

"I'm glad you're here with me" she said quickly looking down.

"Are you sure that's it?" Wade asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- Zoe I feel like there's something you're not telling me, and I think I know what it is."

"What?" she asked nervously.

"That head injury is more serious then you're letting on. They told you something about it when I was gone didn't they? That's why you were so shaken up when I first came back?"

"No, Wade that's not it.." she replied as she started to tear up again.

"You can be honest with me, you know that right baby?"

"I know" Zoe replied." I know, but right now I really just want to get some sleep."

"Well then" Wade responded as he cuddled next to her. "Let's sleep."

**Please Review I'd love to know what y'all think of where this is going!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe awoke in Wade's arms, and for a moment forgot about everything that had happened as she leaned against him. But the sharp pain in her head served as an unwelcomed reminder, and suddenly all the feelings she had the night before returned full force. She had to choke back tears as she sat up and scanned the room.

Wade noticed her stirring and placed his hand on her back. Zoe gasped and flinched violently at the sudden contact.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's just me" Wade responded softly.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess that I'm still a little jumpy" said Zoe sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry" Wade replied as he sat up next to her and put his arm around her.

"What time is it?" Zoe asked.

"Uh, it's 6:00. Do you want to try to get some more sleep?"

"No, I just want to go home" Zoe answered quietly.

"I'll go get the doctor" Wade said as he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"What happens now?" she thought to herself as she tried to catch her breath. "I can move on" she reassured herself. "I can try to pretend this never happened. Me and Wade can be happy again."

She was startled out of her thoughts when Wade reentered the room, doctor in tow.

"How are you feeling this morning, Ms. Hart?"

"It's Doctor Hart" Zoe corrected.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Hart. How are you feeling?"

"Fine" she answered coldly.

"Any pain?"

"My head's a little sore, but I'm sure that's normal" she reasoned.

"Why don't you hold off on diagnosing yourself" he replied snarkily. Which made Wade, in the overprotective state he was in, want to punch him in the face.

"Any nausea?"

"She threw up last night" Wade explained. "Does that mean something's wrong?"

"Not necessarily, there could be a few explanations for that. What Dr. Hart has been through is traumatic. It could just be her body's physical response to her emotions. But, it could be a symptom of her concussion."

"Right" Wade said quietly as anger flared up in him once again over the thought of Zoe being so upset.

"Doctor Hart, have you felt dizzy at all?"

"No, I really think I'm fine. I just want to get out of here."

"Well, I will release you now, but make sure to come back in if you're having any issues. Also, Doctor Stevens wants you to call her and make a follow up appointment" he said handing her a card with the Doctor's number on it.

"Thank you" Zoe answered quickly as she leaned over, grabbed her purse from the chair next to the bed, and quickly tucked it inside.

"Who is Doctor Stevens?" Wade asked.

"She's a head injury specialist" Zoe lied, giving the doctor a knowing look.

"I'll bring you your discharge papers" the doctor responded exiting the room.

"If nothing's wrong, why do you need a specialist?" Wade asked.

"It's just to be safe" Zoe lied.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong" he asked as he stroked her arm.

"You were right here when the Doctor said I was fine!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry," Wade responded. "I just feel like you're keeping something from me. I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be" Zoe answered staring at the floor.

"Look at me" Wade responded as he gently guided her chin towards his face

Zoe looked Wade in the eye and started to cry again.

"Come here" he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

They were interrupted by the return of the doctor. "Here you go Doctor Hart" he said handing her a pile of papers. "Just sign these and you can be on your way."

"Thank you" she said as she took the papers and began to read over them.

"I'll go wake Lavon up" Wade said as he kissed her head. "As soon as you're done we'll take off."

Zoe nodded as Wade walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to Bluebell was mostly filled with silence. Zoe tried to put the situation out of her mind as she watched raindrops drizzle down the windows of the car. Wade and Lavon tried not to make it too obvious, but both of them looked at her every few moments, concerned about her mental state. Zoe might not have realized it at that point, but no matter what happened the two of them would always be there for her, in completely different ways. For Wade, Zoe Hart was the love of his life. For Lavon, she was the best friend he ever had. But she held the loyalty of both of them, and both of them would do whatever they could to get her through this.

"We're here" Lavon finally announced breaking the silence. "Zo, there's something I got to go run out and do, is there anything you need while I'm out."

"I'm fine Lavon" she responded. "Thank you."

"Call me if either of you need anything" he said as Wade helped Zoe out of the car.

"We will" Wade responded. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want to do now?" Wade asked.

"Honestly-" Zoe responded "I want to go to work."

"No way" Wade responded. "Baby, I really don't think you're ready for that."

"It's okay" Zoe responded. "I'm not actually going to work. I took today off, I don't have any patients. It's just- I don't want to sit around here all day and wallow. I want to go do something."

"Why don't we walk on over to the Rammer Jammer, I'll buy you breakfast."

"The eggs taste like beer" Zoe responded as she smiled slightly. It was the first time that she had smiled like that since Wade found her, and in that moment he was convinced that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"I'll get you the pancakes" he responded smiling back.

"I'm just going to change" she said as she ran over to her closet. "And put some makeup on, have you seen my lipstick?"

"It's probably in your purse, let me grab it" he said reaching into to Zoe's beige Chanel bag. He looked through it for a moment and noticed the card the doctor had given her. He picked it up and looked at it. "Ashley Stevens: OB/GYN." Wade felt his heart stop.

"Found it" Zoe announced as she walked over to him. She noticed that Wade was sitting frozen, all the color drained from his face.

"What is this?" he finally asked barely above a whisper.

"Wade-"

"What the hell is this?" he asked louder as tears began to form in his eyes. "Why would the hell would the ER doctor give you this card?"

"I'm sorry-" Zoe cried.

"Sorry for what?" he asked wishing harder than he had wished for anything in his whole life that she wasn't about to say what he thought she was.

"Lying" she choked out through tears.

"Oh God" Wade gasped. "You couldn't fight him off. He was able to- He actually- Oh God!"

"I just couldn't bring myself to tell you-"

"Why? You told me it was my father that did it! You told me he _tried_ to rape you. Why did you lie about what actually happened?!"

"Because I saw your face when you asked and I couldn't break your heart like that!" she cried. "And.."

"And what?"

"I was scared Wade! Your father raped me. I didn't know how you were going to handle that! It's sick, I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore that I'd be like damaged goods or something" she cried. "I can't lose you, not now, not because of this…"

"It's going to be okay" Wade said reassuringly as he placed his hand on her arm. "I'm going to take care of him."

"Wade what does that mean?" she asked terrified as he stormed out.

"Wade" she screamed as she ran after him "What does that mean?"

Zoe followed Wade all the way to the walk-in closet at his place, and as he turned around she was terrified at what he saw.

"Wade no!" Zoe screamed. "Put the gun down!"

"He is_ not_ getting away with this" he said angrily with a blank expression. Zoe didn't see anything in his eyes. That little spark she loved was missing. He just looked dead inside.

"Wade think this through" she said calmly. "You can't shoot your own father."

"The hell I can't."

"Wade you'll go to prison. Please don't do this. I can't lose you" she cried.

"What is going on here?" a familiar voice coming from the front door asked.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Wade asked angrily.

**Sorry to leave y'all on such a dramatic cliffhanger! I promise I'll update soon! Thanks so much, y'all have been doing such a great job reviewing so far. Keep it up they do inspire me to write quicker!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What is going on here?" a familiar voice coming from the front door asked.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Wade asked angrily.

"Wade, I need to talk to you. You should sit down."

"Jesse, I don't have time for this, I have something I have to go do."

"No!" Zoe screamed. "Jesse, stop him! Don't let him leave!"

"Look, I really don't know what's going on" Jesse said skeptically looking at a hysterical Zoe. "But Wade, we need to talk. It's about dad."

"What about him?" Wade spat angrily.

"You really should sit down."

"Jesse, I'm not going to sit, so just spit it out. What are you talking about?"

"Wade, I'm sorry. "Dad's dead" Jesse blurted out.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Wade asked still in shock.

"He killed himself. Wade I'm sorry. I know he's been doing worse lately- that he's been slipping more. I should have come home sooner…"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came home to visit dad for his birthday as a surprise, but when I found him he had already killed himself. Shot himself in the head, right in the middle of the living room."

"Oh my God" Zoe said softly.

"He left you this note" Jesse said handing Wade a crumpled piece of paper. "He didn't leave one for me but I guess I kind of deserve that" he sighed shaking his head. "I know how hard you've worked to take care of him, I know how much you love him."

Jesse's words stung as Wade heard them because he was right. He did love Earl, he did work hard to take care of him. But how could the father he loved have done this?

"Look, I have to get going. The cops want to interview me, since I'm the one who found him. But look- I'll come over later. We can talk about….funeral arrangements" he said uncomfortably. "I love you Wade" he added as he hugged him.

"Wade-" Zoe said as Jesse left. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Wade shrugged choking back tears. "I was just fixing to do it myself a minute ago. The old man saved me some trouble."

"He's your father Wade, I know how much you love him."

"I could never love someone that would hurt you like that" Wade responded. "I don't care how drunk he was, or how out of his mind he was. He put his hands on you and he made you…" Wade couldn't finish his statement he slammed the gun on his night side table and walked over to his fridge.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"Drinking" Wade answered. "Want to join me?"

"No Wade, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Really, I think it's a great idea! Like father like son, right?

"You're nothing like your father" Zoe responded tearfully. "Wade, you need to believe that."

"Look Zoe, I think I need a minute alone."

"Okay" Zoe answered. "Okay, I'll give you some time. I really am so sorry Wade" she added.

"You have nothin' to be sorry for" Wade whispered to himself as Zoe left. "I'm the one that's sorry."

Wade looked down at the note. He wasn't sure he wanted to read it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Earl would say. He wanted an explanation- but what could Earl possibly say to explain this? There was no excuse under the sun good enough for what he had done. As far as Wade was concerned- Earl was dead the minute he laid a finger on Zoe.

But, part of Wade had to know. He had to know what his father's dying thoughts were. He had too many blanks that he needed to fill in. He unfolded the paper and read the first line.

"Wade, I'm sorry for everything. I love you. I really do love you, son…

"Bull" Wade yelled ripping up the note. "How could you do this to me!" he cried. "Why the hell did you do this!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe walked down the sidewalk trying to put everything out of her mind. The memories of the attack, the look on Wade's face when he found the card in her purse and when he heard the news of his father's suicide, the pain she felt in her head, and the disgusting, empty feeling she had inside from having her body invaded in such a violent and personal way. She looked at town square and took a deep breath. When she first moved to Bluebell, she had no idea that only a year and a half later she would be so in love with it. That it would be home. That she would meet so many people she cared about here. Even though Bluebell was where the attack happened, she still felt safer walking down the sidewalk here than she ever did in New York. She knew that this was where she belonged. She hoped that she would spend the rest of her life in Bluebell, with Wade. She would never admit it to him, but she would often daydream about their life together, ten years down the road. They would have two kids, a boy and a girl. Zoe would still be town doctor, and Wade would own his own bar. They would have a little house, with a dog, and a white picket fence, and all of that other stuff that neither her nor Wade got to enjoy growing up. She began to cry softly at the thought of that dream being ruined, at the thought of her and Wade being destroyed by what happened over the past 24 hours.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she collided with another person walking on the sidewalk.

"Wow, sorry there Zoe" George said picking up the bag he had dropped.

He looked up at Zoe and his face dropped.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing George, I'm fine."

"That's not fine" he responded looking at the bruises on her face. "Who did this to you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it-"

"Was it Wade?" George asked angrily.

"What? No. Wade would never hit me."

"Then who did?"

"George! I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Zoe snapped as she started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay" George responded wrapping Zoe in a hug. "I got you now, you're okay."

**So sorry that this chapter didn't appear for a while. I feel bad that y'all were left in suspense for so long! I'd love to know what y'all think of George being thrown into the mix. Should mix things up a bit ;)Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't think we should do this" Zoe said as she pulled away from George nervously.

"Do what?"

"Hug in the middle of the street like this."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think Wade and Tansy would appreciate it very much."

"Zoe, I'm your friend, okay? We're just friends. But, it looks like you need a friend right now."

"I guess I could use a friend" Zoe said tearing up.

"Why don't I take you on over to my place, I'll make you some tea or something. We can talk."

"I don't know George…"

"Please. Let me help you."

"I don't want to talk about what happened. I just want to clear my head, forget about it for a little while" Zoe sighed.

"Well, let me help you forget" George pressed.

"Why are you pushing so hard?"

"Because I care about you, and I just found you crying in the street covered in bruises. I'm not about to let you run off like this. Come with me."

"George, I can't. I'm sorry" Zoe said realizing that confiding in George Tucker wouldn't do anything but make tensions between her and Wade even higher.

"How do you even know you're safe out here like this? What if the guy that did this to you finds you out here alone?"

"That's not going to happen George!"

"How do you know?"

"Because he's dead okay?" Zoe blurted out frustrated. "Now leave me alone, please" she added as she stormed off.

"Dead?" George asked running after her. "What do you mean dead?"

"Do you speak English?" Zoe spat out bitterly "I think you know what dead means."

"Did you- I mean were you the one who?"

"No!" Zoe snapped. "No George, I didn't kill him. He killed himself" she yelled as she started to cry. "And Wade's devastated, and he probably hates me now because he found the card in my purse and he knows I lied.."

"Zoe, Zoe slow down. What card?"

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't matter. What is going on? Who beat you up like this? And why would Wade care if the bastard killed himself?"

"George, I really shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"Why not?"

"Because everything's a mess right now, and I don't want to make it worse. Just leave me alone. Please!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just- I'm here if you need me okay?"

"Thank you" Zoe replied quietly as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" Zoe said softly as she made her way back into Wade's house. He had torn it apart and was sitting on his bed with a blank look on his face.

"Do you want to talk?" Zoe asked as she sat next to him.

"What about?" Wade asked.

"I don't know? Your father."

"There isn't anything to talk about" Wade responded coldly.

"I'm sorry" Zoe said softly.

"For what?" Wade shrugged.

"Lying to you."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. It's all over now."

"Right" Zoe answered. "Well, I'm going to head back over to my place. Give me a call later, okay?"

"Okay" Wade responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George sat in front of his houseboat thinking about his conversation with Zoe. He still had so many questions and it didn't seem like Zoe was going to be giving him the answers anytime soon. He had a strange uneasy feeling inside after seeing her beaten like that. It was a stronger feeling than a friend simply being worried about a friend. His desire to help her was consuming him.

"Hey" Tansy said excitedly as she ran up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey there" George replied. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I did some shopping, brought Dolly Parton to the groomer's, and got caught up on all the town gossip."

"Really?" George asked. "And what's new in Bluebell?"

"Well, I'd say the most shocking thing that happened is that Crazy Earl finally actually killed himself."

"What?" George asked as the conversation he had with Zoe came back in bits and pieces.

"Earl Kinsella?"

"Yep."

"Do you know why?" George asked as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I have no idea. But, word on the street is that he's gotten worse lately, that he's pretty much completely lost it."

"Son of a bitch" George said under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Tansy asked confused.

"He's the one who- Oh my God."

"George, what are you talking about?"

"I have to go-" George answered as he left abruptly.

"George-" Tansy called out. "Wait- just tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you later" he called back as he picked up the pace and began to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" Zoe said as she opened her door and saw George standing there. Her face was red, mascara was dripping from her eyes and she was clutching a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"I know" George said as he put his hand on Zoe's arm

"Know what?"

"I know Wade's father is the one who did this to you."

"How?" she asked shocked.

"I heard about him killing himself-put it together."

"Wade hates me" Zoe cried.

"Why the hell would Wade hate you? Zoe, this isn't your fault."

"I lied" she sobbed.

"Lied about what?"

"I didn't tell him what really happened."

"Zoe what are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell Wade that his father raped me, and now everything is ruined" she cried as she took another swig of vodka.

"What?" George asked angrily.

"You heard me" she spat. "I know, it's sick, right? It's disgusting. I'm disgusting."

"No" George interrupted. "Zoe- you're the best. I- I'm so sorry" he said looking into her eyes. She looked beautiful to him even in the pitiful state she was in. The moonlight reflected through her window and hit her skin perfectly.

"I just- I just can't do this alone" she sobbed.

"You're not alone" George responded. "You've got me" he added choking back tears.

"I want Wade" Zoe cried drunkenly.

"No you don't" George said as jealousy consumed him.

"Off course I do" she answered confused.

If George Tucker wasn't convinced of it before this moment, he was now. Zoe Hart was the one for him. She had to feel it too he reasoned. He just had to get her to admit it to herself.

"Admit it" George whispered slowly as he pressed his body into Zoe's and leaned towards her ear. "You want me."

"No" Zoe said firmly her voice shaking.

"You don't want him" he continued as he began to nibble on her ear. "You want me."

"George I said no!" Zoe yelled as she violently pushed him away. "Get the hell away from me! What is wrong with you!?" she sobbed.

"Oh God Zoe, I wasn't thinking!" he said as the realization hit him over what he had just done to the woman who was raped less than 24 hours ago. "I'm so sorry. You know I would never-"

"Go" she said sternly. "Go" she repeated with a raised voice.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Wade asked angrily standing from the doorway.

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews. Please Review this chapter as well! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a little criticism on this last chapter, particularly from a couple of anonymous reviewers. One just said that the story is creepy, which I get. The subject matter is disturbing, however I intend for this to be a story about overcoming tragedy, and the love that exists between two characters not just a story about the attack. However, some people don't like or can't handle a subject that disturbing, so it's completely understandable that this wouldn't be their cup of tea. The other anonymous review was much harsher. I didn't approve the comment so you won't be able to find it, but it basically said that I was "retarted" because it wasn't believable for Zoe to be "raped by Wade's father and then almost raped by George". Let me start by saying that I do not mind a little constructive criticism whatsoever. In fact, sometimes I even like it, it means that the reader is paying close attention, is invested, and that they aren't sugar coating the truth. However, this comment was not really constructive whatsoever, and I feel the need to point a few things out. What George did was admittedly out of character. I do think he can be flighty in his relationships with women, but he wouldn't be as dense or pushy as I wrote him here, I realize that. It's fanfiction, I needed a bad guy, so I took a little liberty. However, I did not intend to write George as almost raping Zoe. What I meant to convey, was him realizing his feelings for her when he sees her hurt, and then pushing the issue of them getting together when she clearly wasn't ready for such a bold advance. Once he realizes what he has done, he feels bad. He was never going to try to rape her. He scared her, it was wrong, but it was not attempted rape. It might not have been the best move on my part, I probably should have put some more time in between George and Zoe's initial conversation and the end scene of the last chapter to make it more believable, but I felt it was necessary to move the plot along with Zoe and Wade. Anyway, sorry for the rant! I guess I felt the need to explain myself a bit! Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed! I really do appreciate it. I hope y'all like this chapter!**

"Get the hell away from her" Wade hissed.

"Wade, it's not what it looks like-" George calmly protested.

"Really? Because it looks like you were forcing yourself on Zoe. Do you have any idea the hell she's going through right now? Could you be any more selfish Tucker!?" he knew he was taking some of his anger towards Earl out on him, but the more he yelled at him- the more he thought about what he had just seen George Tucker do the angrier he got.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what?" Wade yelled.

"Wade, calm down" Zoe cried.

"You best get out of here Tucker, because I'm pretty pissed off right now, and I'm not quite sure what I'll do if you stay."

"Go" Zoe repeated looking at George.

"I can't leave you here with him like this."

"She's going to be fine with me! I'm not the one that was just putting my hands all over her uninvited."

"I'm not leaving until you calm down" George repeated. "Zoe needs me."

"Zoe doesn't need a damn thing from you!"

"Look at her Wade, she's a mess…"

"She has me."

"Really, she was crying a second ago saying you hate her. You obviously chewed her out about something…"

"That is not what happened" Zoe protested.

"Leave Tucker, now. No one needs a white knight here."

"Zoe needed one last night. Where the hell were you?"

"George!" Zoe yelled. "There's no way Wade could have known-"

"You know what Wade!" George yelled. "If it weren't for you none of this would have happened. If it weren't for you Zoe would be with me, and she'd be safe. None of this would have ever happened!"

"So this is what this is all about!" Wade yelled. "You see a damsel in distress and suddenly decide she's the love of your life. Until next week of course when it will be back to Lemon or Tansy, or maybe you'll switch it up and jerk someone new around. Either way, I really don't give a damn. But one thing is for sure, I'm not gonna let you touch Zoe again. Neither one of us wants you here. Leave."

"Zoe wants me here" George protested. "And that scares the crap out of you, doesn't it?"

"George you need to go" Zoe said firmly as she opened the door.

"Call me if you need anything" he said to Zoe as he put his hand on her arm. Zoe flinched at the contact and it sent Wade into a rage.

"I said don't touch her!" he screamed running over to him and swiftly swinging a fist into his face.

"Wade, Don't!" Zoe screamed.

"Don't you ever touch her again" he repeated as he threw him on to the ground and continued to punch him again and again and again releasing all the rage he felt inside of him.

"Wade, stop it!" Zoe yelled. "Please, you're scaring me!"

With that Wade was thrown back into reality.

"Get out of here now Tucker" he yelled as he stood up. "Run away while you still can."

With that George took off into the night like a bat out of hell.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was" Zoe scolded as she choked back tears. "You could have killed him. You could have gotten yourself hurt. You could still get arrested if he decides to press charges.."

"Hey" Wade interrupted. "I don't care about that" he said wiping a tear out of her face. "Doc, you look like a mess" he added softly.

"I am a mess" she cried.

"Let's get that face of yours cleaned up" he said as he picked up the vodka bottle and threw it in the trash. "And no more of this. Like you said earlier, not a good idea."

"Now what was Tucker carrying on about saying you thought I hated you?" Wade asked Zoe as he came back and softly removed the running makeup off of her face with a damp washcloth.

"I was afraid you were mad about me lying.."

"Hey, I meant what I said before, don't worry about it. You did what you needed to do to survive" he said sweetly as he caressed her back.

"How are you doing?" she asked sympathetically as she gazed into his eyes.

"My fist is a little sore" he replied jokingly.

"That's not funny" Zoe replied.

"You're right" Wade answered with a smile. "Me making George Tucker run out of here like a little bitch is definitely not funny."

"You seem better than you did the last time I saw you" Zoe said.

"I did some thinking about everything" he explained.

Wade noticed Zoe looking down uncomfortably.

"What is it doc?"

"I'm just scared."

"Scared of what? Tucker? Because if he comes around you again…"

"I'm not scared of George" Zoe replied.

"Then what's to be scared of? Earl's dead, he can't hurt you anymore..."

"I'm not scared of someone hurting me. Not like that anyway."

"Then what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of losing you" Zoe cried.

"Well doc" he responded. "That's not going to happen."

"Really?" she asked tearfully. "Because it's like you said. I'm a mess. I'm going to be a mess for a long time" she sniffled. "And as for sex…"

"Hey" Wade interrupted. "I didn't want to spring this on you with everything going on, but I realized something today. I realized why this has all hurt me so damn much. It hurts me to see you hurt because- well, because I love you Zoe Hart. And I want to make this work. I'm willing to wait for sex. A month, a year, two years whatever it takes. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm the one you come to if you need help. I'm the one that holds you when you fall asleep. I'm the one you come home to every night. And this is just about the corniest thing I have ever said in my entire life, so you're gonna have to give me something here" he chuckled.

"You- um, you've never said that before" she said in a whispered hush. "That you love me.."

"Well I do" he smiled.

"I love you too" she said teary eyed.

"Well that's good" he responded with a laugh. "Otherwise that would've been pretty embarrassing.

They sat in silence for a moment smiling at each other, the air thick with tension.

"I want to kiss you" Wade said. "Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yeah" Zoe nodded as Wade softly placed his lips on her.

It was a quick kiss, a soft kiss, a loving kiss, and immediately afterwards Wade asked for confirmation that Zoe was okay.

"I'm more than okay" she responded with a smile as she sank her head into his chest. "I'm wonderful."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's your pretty little mind at?" Wade asked as Zoe lay silent, snuggled into him.

"Honestly?" Zoe answered. "Nowhere, I wasn't thinking anything. I wasn't feeling anything. I was just being, here, with you. It was actually a pretty nice break."

"Well, don't let me stop you" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Wade?" Zoe asked in a small voice.

"Yeah baby?"

"What happens now? What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get through this Zoe Hart. Me and you. We're going to get through this together…"

"It just seems like this is going to hurt forever" Zoe said as she teared up. "Like I'm going to feel this way forever..."

"I know, but you're not baby. It's going to get better."

"I've taken three showers since I got home from the hospital, and all I can think about is taking a fourth" Zoe said, her voice breaking.

Wade cringed to hear about Zoe's pain. He wanted so bad to make it go away, to go back in time and do whatever he could to prevent this from happening.

"I just feel like there's something wrong with me now."

"Well there isn't doc," he said as he lovingly stroked her arm. "There ain't nothing wrong with you at all. You're perfect."

"I am not perfect" Zoe laughed.

"You're close enough to it" Wade protested.

"Really?" Zoe asked. "You were singing a different tune a few weeks ago when you were pissed at me for using all the electricity with my blow dryer."

Wade just chuckled. "Even when I'm a pissed at you, I'd still rather be around you then anyone else."

"I'm so sorry about everything that's happened" Zoe said a she snuggled closer to Wade.

"You don't got nothing to be sorry for doc" Wade reassured her.

"Do you think people will find out what happened? Do you think they'll know somehow?"

"Not if Tucker doesn't go running his mouth…"

"I don't think he will" Zoe answered.

"Do you think we should tell Lavon what really happened?"

"That's up to you" he said as he stroked her arm. "Whatever you want baby."

"I don't know what I want" she signed. "Have you talked to Jesse yet?"

"No, he hasn't come over yet" Wade shrugged.

"So you guys will have a funeral to plan, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess we do."

"Do you want me to come. To the funeral I mean."

"Absolutely not" Wade said firmly.

"But, I mean, it's going to be so hard for you Wade. Don't you want me there?"

"Zoe, you shouldn't have to face that. It's too unfair to you."

"Hey" Zoe said as she looked into Wade's eyes. "I'd face anything if I was doing it for you."

"I'll be fine doc" Wade said reassuringly. "As long as I have you I'll be fine."

"I wish it could be like this forever" Zoe said. "Me and you together, alone like this. Tomorrow we'll have to face the world. I'll have to go back to work, and you'll have to start making arrangements."

"Well there's no sense in ruining tonight worrying about tomorrow" Wade said.

"You're right" Zoe agreed. "I'm so tired" she sighed.

"Well than go to sleep" Wade answered.

"I'm afraid that I'll have dreams about…"

Wade cringed as he felt her pain. You need to get some sleep doc" he reasoned. "I'll be right here if you need me" he added as he rubbed her back. "I'll always be right here if you need me…"

**So this was pretty much just fluff, but I figured that this story needed a nice dose of fluff! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I have really appreciated it! I promise that there will be more to come, but I probably won't be updating quite as frequently as I have been. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey you" Wade said softly as Zoe opened her eyes.

"Hey" she responded.

"Jesse called a few minutes ago, we're going to meet over at my place for a few minutes."

"Okay" Zoe nodded.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine" Zoe answered.

"Okay, well I'll call you as soon as we're done talking."

"Um- well, I mean you can call. But, I'm going to be at work."

"Zoe-"

"Wade, really. It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Baby, are you sure, I mean you'll be right back at the place where- where it happened."

"I need to face it sometime. Look, I can't just not go to work. Bluebell needs me."

"Brick can cover for you, you've certainly covered for him enough over the past few months…"

"Look, I just think it will be good for me, to go back to my routine."

"Okay, do what you think is best. But if it gets to be too much for you- leave. Call me and I'll come pick you up" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I will" Zoe answered. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Wade left, Zoe took a long shower. It gave her a sense of comfort to clean herself. It felt like, in a way, she was erasing what had happened to her. But it was hard to see the bruises. As she stepped out of the shower, she stood in front of the mirror for a moment and looked at herself. Before she knew what was happening tears were falling from her eyes. Etched on her skin, were these reminders of where he had hurt her, where he had touched her.

"Oh God" Zoe said to herself as she quickly threw a robe on and ran to sit on her bed.

A million thoughts raced through her mind. It made her feel so dirty and damaged to look at herself, what if Wade felt the same way? What if he thought that she was disgusting now? What if he'd never want her again? Zoe hated feeling so uncomfortable in her own skin. That was never how she felt before. She was always so confident and there was never a question in her mind that Wade Kinsella wanted to be with her. But now?

"Damn it!" she screamed as she slid everything on her night side table onto the floor and began to sob.

"Zoe?" Lavon asked as he came running into the room. "Hey-" he said as he sat next to her and put his hand on her arm. "Hey sweetie, it's okay-"

Zoe threw her arms around him and began to sob harder.

"Hey" he said softly. "It really is all okay Zoe, you're okay now."

"Sorry" Zoe said pulling back after a few minutes. "I'm just such a mess right now."

"Don't be sorry" Lavon answered. "Don't ever be sorry for how you feel. What's bothering you?"

"I just feel so lost" Zoe said staring blankly.

"Have you talked to Wade about it?"

"A little" Zoe shrugged. "I just know he's so devastated about it all. I don't want to dump all of my problems on him too."

"Well, isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be. You help him deal with his problems, he helps you deal with yours-"

"This is an extreme circumstance" Zoe interrupted fighting tears. "Every time I talk to Wade about this, I just know how bad I'm making him feel."

"Zoe, he wants to help you."

"I know- I just feel like, I don't know. I want to talk to someone who doesn't care about me, if that makes any sense. Someone whose heart won't break when I talk about what I'm going through. Someone who will just help me sort out what I'm feeling and thinking."

"Well" Lavon responded. "It sounds like you're saying you need a therapist."

"I don't know about that, are there even any therapists in Bluebell?"

"No, but there are plenty in Mobile. I could get you an appointment with one, and drive you over there."

"You'd do all that for me?"

"Are you kidding me, Zoe you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

"Gosh, Lavon" Zoe responded smiling. "When did you get so mushy."

"Oh stop it" Lavon answered with a slight laugh. "It's good to see you smile."

"Thanks" Zoe said. "You know, you're my best friend too. And, I'd do anything for you as well…"

"I know big Z" he said as he hugged her. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" Wade said as he nodded at Jesse and sat next to him on the couch.

"How you doing?" Jesse asked.

"A little better" Wade answered clearing his throat.

"Yeah, why's that?" Jesse asked.

"I just knew I had to pull it together, for Zoe. It kind of helps me to be able to help her. Puts things in perspective I guess."

"I guess…" Jesse snapped back.

"What?"

"I mean, that just sounds a little screwed up to me. You're father dies, but you're the one who's going to be helping Zoe. What happened? Did like her maid quit or something?"

"Oh gosh" Wade mumbled to himself. "You don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Jesse there really is no easy way to say this. Our father- he attacked Zoe."

"What?" Jesse asked shocked.

"He broke into her office."

"How do you know this?" Jesse asked.

"Zoe told me."

"And how do you know she's not lying?"

"Jesse-"

"No, I'm serious. How do you know she's not making it up?"

"Jesse, I'm the one that found her. I was with her at the hospital, she's covered in bruises, she has a concussion. She's not lying."

"Okay, so she was attacked. But, you really believe our dad did it? I mean, Earl was a lot of things, but I couldn't imagine him doing this."

"He was a very sick man, you know that. Besides, why would Zoe lie?"

"I don't know man, maybe she's scared of the real person who did it. Maybe she's confused."

"She ain't lying and she ain't confused. I believe her, as much as it sucks, I believe her. I know he did this…"

"So you're just going to believe this girl you've been seeing, for what like three months, when she tells you that our father did something like this?"

"Yeah."

"You really are an idiot" he scoffed. "And that girlfriend of yours is an evil bitch!"

"Do not talk about Zoe that way!"

"I can't believe you're turning you're back on him like this, when he isn't even here to defend himself!"

"There is no defending what he did!" Wade snapped back. "There is nothing in the whole world that he could say that would make what he did okay!"

"You know what" Jesse shrugged. "Maybe you shouldn't help with the funeral. Since you think he's such a terrible person and all."

"Maybe I shouldn't" Wade responded. "I have to go, I don't have time for this. Zoe needs me, I can't believe I left her to talk to _you _about burying the sick bastard. Do whatever you want I don't give a damn!"


	11. Chapter 11

Wade stormed back into Zoe's place, still fuming from the conversation he had with his brother. He angrily slammed the door, but froze when he heard a scream.

Zoe was standing across the room, drained white, her hands shielding her face.

"Hey" Wade said running up to her. "Hey baby, it's okay, it's just me. It's Wade."

"Sorry" Zoe replied. "It just reminded me of-"

"Hey, I know, I'm sorry" he responded pulling her into a hug. "I thought you were going to work."

"I was…" Zoe replied. "I'm just having a hard time getting ready. It feels like I'm in a daze or something."

"You're not ready baby" Wade answered softly as he sat her on the bed. "It's okay, you don't have to go back just yet…"

"I just want everything to be normal" Zoe said choking back tears.

"I want that for you too Doc, but you got to let yourself go through this, don't push it."

"Lavon said I should see a therapist" Zoe said shakily.

"That might be a good idea" Wade responded putting his hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Yeah" Zoe replied. "Why are you back so soon?" she asked changing the subject. "I thought you and Jesse would have a lot to talk about…"

"Well, we ain't got nothing to talk about now?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing" Wade responded angrily.

"Did you guys fight or something?"

"You could say that."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Wade you can tell me-"

"He thinks you're lying!" he blurted out. "He doesn't think Earl attacked you, he thinks you're lying. So I told him to go to hell."

"Why- why would he think that?" Zoe asked shocked.

"Because, I don't know, I guess it's easier to believe that your brother's girlfriend is a liar than it is to believe that your own father is a rapist."

"You don't- you don't think I'm lying?" Zoe asked the color draining from her face.

"Of course not Doc" he said reassuringly. "I never doubted you okay? Not for a second."

"That was one of the things I was afraid of, you know?" she said fighting tears. "When it first happened, I was afraid no one would believe me. "

"Well I believe you Doc" he said softly. "Jesse's an idiot."

"Jesse loves your father" Zoe reasoned. "Just like you do."

"Did" Wade corrected.

"Wade, it's okay that you still love him…"

"I don't!" he insisted. "I hate him, I look in your eyes, and I see the pain, and I look at your face and I see that big bruise, and I'll I want to do is pound on him!"

"You can hate and love someone at the same time" Zoe said softly.

"Well, I don't. All I feel is hate."

"Right now" Zoe responded "But later, down the road, if you feel different. That will be okay Wade."

"That's not going to happen" he replied stony face. "It doesn't matter anyway" he shrugged.

He paused for a moment and thought, and then responded to something she said earlier in the conversation.

"What were the other things?" he finally asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that me not believing you was one of the things you were scared of. What were the other things?"

"I don't know" Zoe responded looking down.

"Tell me" Wade responded softly caressing her arm.

"I was afraid he'd kill me" Zoe admitted. "He said he would if I told you, if I told anybody."

Wade had to stop himself from exploding hearing Zoe's words. Right now, she needed him to be calm, so that was what he was going to do.

"What else were you afraid of?" he asked.

"That you'd- never mind, nothing."

"No, tell me."

"I guess I was afraid, and I still am, that you won't want me anymore. You know? _Want _me?"

"That's not true" he said comfortingly. "Hey" he said gently guiding her face in his direction as she tried to look away. "That's not true, that'll never be true, okay? I don't want to do anything with you a moment before you're ready, but after that moment. Zoe, I'm going to want you more than any man has ever wanted any woman in the history of the world. Okay?"

"Okay" Zoe responded.

"I love you" he said as he kissed her head. "Lay back down, I'm gonna make you breakfast in bed."

"Wade, it's not mother's day…"

"Na- I don't want to hear any complaints. Get your ass in that bed, I'm making you eggs."

"Okay" Zoe responded laughing slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Lavon" Wade greeted as he scrambled a couple eggs.

"Oh no" Lavon replied. "You're cooking in my kitchen… again"

"I'm making Zoe breakfast" he explained.

"Yeah" Lavon replied. "About that, I'm pretty worried about her."

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"When you were out, she kind of broke down."

"What happened?" Wade asked concerned.

"She was screaming, and crying. She seemed really upset. I got her to agree to see a therapist."

"Yeah, she mentioned that. The therapist part anyway, not the crying…."

"I think she might be keeping something from us" Lavon said softly. "The way she's acting, Wade, I think something might have happened. I think she might have been…"

"Don't!" Wade interrupted, not wanting to hear that word again. "Look" he said softly. "Zoe already told me what happened, but she just wasn't sure if she wanted you to know yet, so don't bring it up."

"Well" Lavon said clearing his throat. "At least she's not in denial anymore. I just hope she knows she can talk to me."

"She does" Wade answered.

"I hope you know that too" Lavon added. "You can talk to me, if you need to…"

"I know" he answered again. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got you your eggs!" Wade said in a sing song voice. "Zoe?" he asked after there was no response. "Zoe!?" he said louder. "Oh God" he gasped when he found her unconscious on the bathroom floor, blood coming from her mouth. "What happened?" he asked as he gathered her up in his arms. The feeling he had the night he found her in her office returned full force and he felt sick inside. "Zoe?" he asked again.

"What is going on in here?" Lavon yelled after hearing Wade yell.

"I don't know."

"Oh God" he gasped. "She has a pulse right?"

"Yeah" Wade responded.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think- I mean she was upset. Do you think she hurt herself?"

"I don't know!" Wade responded. "She hurt her head when she was- attacked, maybe she passed out."

"I'm calling 911" Lavon said as he ran from the room.

"It's going to be okay baby" Wade said, haunted by the fact that he had said the same thing on that horrible night. "Whatever happened to you, you're going to be okay now."

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Zoe?" Wade continued as he stroked her cheek. "Baby wake up! Can you hear me?"

"The paramedics are on their way" Lavon said as he ran back over to the couple. "Has she woken up?"

"No" Wade said frustrated. "Her- her head is bleeding she must have hit it against the floor- can you grab a towel?"

"Yeah" Lavon answered urgently.

"Those bruises on her arm? Were they there before?" Lavon asked as he grabbed her arm softly.

"What?" Wade said as he looked down. "No- no that wasn't there... Oh my God, could she have been attacked again? Earl's dead…"

"I don't know, but something's really wrong" Lavon said scanning the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade and Lavon sat together in the waiting area waiting to hear news on Zoe.

"You know, I never want to be here again" Wade said looking at the floor.

"No one likes the hospital" Lavon replied sympathetically.

"I mean I never want to be waiting to hear if my girlfriend, who I just found covered in blood, is okay. I never want to find Zoe like that again. My God, this isn't fair."

"It isn't" Lavon agreed.

"Maybe she just fell" Wade said as he got up and paced nervously. "Maybe she just fell, and she'll be fine…"

"Maybe" Lavon said hopefully.

"God, you don't think she did this do you?"

"I honestly don't know" Lavon replied.

"I should have made sure she was okay before I left her. She was upset, I shouldn't have left her alone like that…"

"You can't stay with her 24/7…"

"It's bad enough that I let her get attacked, then I let George Tucker scare her, now I let her-"

"Hey-" Lavon interrupted. "None of that is your fault."

"Wait a minute" he interjected. "What do you mean George scared her? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Wade replied. "It doesn't matter. It's just- she needs to be okay."

"She will be" Lavon said. "Look, even if she was the one who did this. We can help her."

"God, to think that she'd want to…. Because of what he did to her. It makes me wish the son-of-a-bitch was alive so I could kill him myself."

"We don't know that Zoe tried to hurt herself, she could have just slipped and hit her head."

"Excuse me" a doctor interrupted. "The two of you are here for Dr. Hart?"

"Yes" Wade responded quickly.

"She's awake, she'd like to see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zoe" Wade said as he ran into the room. "What the hell happened baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah" she responded shakily as he hugged her. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Lavon asked gently as he sat next to her and rested his hand on her arm.

"I- I'm not sure" Zoe said.

"What do you remember?" Wade asked.

"I was going to the bathroom, to brush my teeth, and then I don't know it just all goes blank..."

"You can tell us the truth Zo" Lavon said softly.

"I am" Zoe said confused.

"Let's not give her the third degree" Wade said to Lavon.

"Third degree about what?" Zoe asked. "What do you think I'm lying about?"

"Zoe, we don't think you're lying" Lavon said. "But if you did something to hurt yourself…"

"What?" Zoe asked shocked. "No, no I'd never do that. Wade, I'd never do that. You believe me right?"

"Of course I do" he said softly as he hugged her. "Just- you don't remember what happened at all?"

"No" she replied. "I mean I remember feeling a little dizzy. I must have passed out. That can happen after a concussion."

"How'd you get that bruise on your arm?" Lavon asked.

"What?" Zoe answered looking down at it. "Lavon, I'm covered in bruises. It must be from before…"

"I don't think that was there before" he interrupted. "And why is your lip bleeding?"

"I must have bit my lip when I fell. Look, I get that you guys are in over-protective mode because of what happened. And it's sweet, really, but I'm fine."

"I just have a bad feeling about this" Lavon said looking down.

"Well stop it" Zoe said. "Because nothing's wrong. The doctor even said I can get out of here as soon as I finish this paperwork, so if you two would let me work on it for a few minutes we can all go home…"

"Okay" Wade said as he kissed her head. "Me and Lavon can go get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because you never got your eggs-"

"I guess I am a little hungry" she admitted. "I'll have a granola bar. If they have one."

"Of course" he said as he kissed her head. "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just feel like we're missing something" Lavon said to Wade concerned.

"Look, Zoe said she didn't hurt herself, and honestly, I really can't see her doing that. What she's going through is… terrible but, I really think she wants to get better. It just really doesn't seem like she wants to kill herself."

"Maybe someone hurt her again."

"Lavon, you're being a little paranoid, don't you think. It's like Zoe said. Her falling makes the most sense, with her concussion and all."

"I just keep going back to what you said about George Tucker. What do you mean he scared her?"

"George- he found out what happened and he ended up kind of forcing himself on her."

"That makes no sense, why the hell would he do that?"

"I don't know because he's Tucker. Every damn week a different woman is the love of his life. I guess when he found out what happened he decided this week it's Zoe. But she wasn't ready for that…"

"Of course not, but what do you mean when you say forced himself?"

"He was like whispering in her ear and trying to kiss her even though she was trying to push him away."

"You don't think he would have-"

"No. I'm not his biggest fan, but even I don't think he'd ever do that. But then again I never imagined my father would have either so…"

"Did he seem mad?"

"What?"

"At Zoe- did he seem mad? Do you think he would have…?"

"Are you saying you think Tucker broke in and attacked Zoe?"

"I'm just asking if you think it's possible. Is there anyone else who'd want to hurt Zoe?"

"No, no one would want to hurt Zoe. She's Zoe. Look, all we're going to do is drive ourselves crazy if we put the whole town on trial every time Zoe falls down. The girl's clumsy. She fell, end of story."

"Yeah" Lavon said "you're right." But inside he couldn't shake the feeling that there something bad had happened.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm fine" Zoe said laughing as Wade carried her into her bedroom. "I know I'm clumsy, but I don't need to be carried."

"I don't want to hear it" Wade responded. "I'm making you something to eat, and then you're going to sleep."

"Wade, I know me falling and everything was scary, but you can't keep me wrapped up in wool."

"I just want to spoil ya a little doc. You've been through hell these past few days."

"You have too" Zoe said sympathetically. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's all right" he responded softly. "Just don't do it again!"

"All right" Zoe said as she laughed.

"I'm serious" he added "I don't ever want to see you hurt again."

"What are you going to cook for me?" Zoe asked purposefully changing the subject.

"What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter" Zoe replied smiling.

"What would you choose if you had anything to pick from?"

"Honestly, I could go for some Italian…"

"Italian it is! What are you in the mood for? Spaghetti, Pizza?

"Both sound great."

"I'll make spaghetti" he responded. "I'll just have to run out to the store and buy some noodles. And some sauce…"

"Okay" she responded. "You do that, I'm going to catch up on my emails and then take a little nap."

"Okay" he answered. "Just don't do much, don't push yourself. If you need anything get Lavon.

"Would you stop it?" Zoe scolded smiling. "I'm going to be fine."

"I just want to make you happy Doc. God, when I thought I might have lost you…"

"You didn't I'm fine.

"I would die if something happened to you again…"

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Go. I'll be fine here by myself."

"Okay" he said as he kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" Wade said as Jesse answered his motel room door.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm going to make this fast because Zoe thinks I'm out running an errand, and well quite frankly I want to pound the crap out of you right now, but I needed to give you something."

"What's that?" Jesse asked annoyed.

"This was dad's" he said handing him a tie. "His father gave it to him, he told me he wanted to be buried in it once. So here, take it."

"I'm having dad cremated" Jesse said coldly.

"Okay then" Wade replied. "Never mind, see you around."

"Wait a minute" Wade said as he noticed something shiny on Jesse's dresser.

"This is Zoe's necklace,"

"No it's not-"

"Yes it is- what the hell are you doing with it?"

"It must be the girl I hooked up with last night's."

"Zoe had this around her neck earlier today. Before-"

"Before what?" he asked annoyed.

"You son of a bitch!" Wade yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You broke into Zoe's house and you hit her, you're the reason I found her like that…"

"Wade-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I couldn't let her get away with lying about our father!"

"She ain't lying!" Wade yelled. "And even if she were- What the hell were you thinking smackin' around a woman!"

"I didn't go there to hit her. I just wanted to talk…"

"You wanted to yell at her! You wanted to scare the crap out of her! And I bet you did-"

"She wasn't sorry not at all."

"She shouldn't be! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Look" Jesse shrugged. "The bitch got what she had coming to her."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah I am, and if dad did do something to her. I bet she was asking for that too."

"I'm going to kill you" Wade yelled as ran towards him and threw a punch in his face.

"I swear to God Jesse Kinsella. I'm going to kill you" he repeated.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Wade, calm down" Jesse said as he backed away from him.

"Calm down!? Like you did when you attacked my girlfriend?!"

"She ruined everything!" Jesse snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wade asked angrily.

"If it weren't for her- the plan would have worked, and dad would still be alive!"

"What plan?"

"Nothing."

"What the hell are you talking about? Dad's dead because he shot himself."

"Yeah. Because he couldn't handle what happened."

"Well he should have thought about that before he broke into my girlfriend's office and raped her!"

"That isn't what happened" Jesse snapped.

"Not this again. I believe Zoe, okay?"

"What if I told you, I know for a fact that she's lying."

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Really Wade, because that's what I'm telling you. I know for a fact that you're girlfriends lying to you, because dad didn't rape her. I did."

"What the hell did you just say!?"

"Look, I might as well tell you the whole story since you're going to go all crazy on me anyway. You have to know this wasn't what I planned I just got carried away..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dad needed money for his heart medication, more than I could give him. So we made a deal. He'd go into Zoe's office and throw a fit and distract her, and I'd rob the place while she was dealing with him. Steal some pills or something so I could sell them."

"What!?"

"But Zoe had to go and try to call you. Dad tackled her and she passed out. He felt so bad about it, but I promised him we'd just take what we could get and take off. That she would be fine. Dad took off right away, he said he couldn't go through with it. So I had to do it myself. Then Zoe woke up. She was screaming- she tried to call 911. I had to shut her up. I just got carried away…"

"You son of a bitch!"

"When dad found out what happened he was a mess, he blamed himself."

"It wasn't his fault" Wade said as rage both at himself and at Jesse crept through him. "What he did was wrong, but he never meant for Zoe to get hurt. This wasn't his fault, this wasn't Zoe's fault, this wasn't my fault. It's your fault. It's all your fault. All of it. Everything that's happened. Everything Zoe's going through" he said as he grew more and more livid. "You let me think our dad did this!?"

"So did you're little girlfriend!"

"If Zoe told me that it's because she thought that's what happened! Dad did tackle her after all, she didn't even know you were there! Oh God, it all makes sense now. All of it all makes sense now! I believed Zoe, but I just could never picture dad hurting her, or hurting anybody like that! But you? I could see it" he seethed.

"Look, if she had just done what I said…"

"Done what you said!? What'd you say Jesse? Did you tell her to lay still while you forced yourself on her? Did you tell her to stop crying while you were hitting her? Did that make it less enjoyable for you? You really are a sick bastard you know that!?"

"Look, I just wanted to find a way to help dad."

"How the hell would raping my girlfriend help our father!? You made him feel so bad that he was involved in all this that he blew his brains out!"

"I never meant to do it, I just got carried away!"

"What the hell does that even mean!? When I get carried away I have a few extra beers, or I bet a little too much money. I don't force a woman to have sex with me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Really? Because I don't think you are. I don't think that if you were really sorry you'd have beaten her again yesterday!"

"She kept lying about dad. He's dead he can't defend himself…"

"She ain't lying! She's saying what she thinks happened. She doesn't know that you are really the one who did it! She doesn't know what a monster you are! But now I do, and if you think I'm going to let you live, after this- then not only are you evil. But you are the stupidest man I have ever meant in my life…"

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Wade, what are you doing?" Jesse asked nervously as Wade moved towards him.

"I already told you, I'm going to kill you Jesse."

"Wade, don't talk like that. Please. Think this through."

"Oh, I really don't think that's what you want. If I think about what you did… That's only going to make this more unpleasant for you" he yelled as he launched at him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't do this" Jesse struggled to say. "Think about mom and dad. "

"Mom and dad?" Wade scoffed. "Dad is dead because of you! You leave me behind to take care of him, and then you come back to town for ten minutes and get him killed, and you let me think… I hated him Jesse. I _hated_ him. But the whole time it was you. It was you I should have been hatin'. It was you who should be dead!"

"Wade!" Lavon yelled from the doorway of the motel room.

"Lavon?" Wade asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping you from ruining your life!" Lavon said as he walked closer, and Wade noticed he was holding a gun.

"Lavon!?"

"Walk away Wade, this is for your own good."

"Okay, okay" Wade said as he put his hands in the air.

"How the hell did you know what was going on?" Wade asked.

"Zoe told me she was worried about you, that you were taking longer than she expected. I had a weird feeling that something was going on. I thought maybe you were going after whoever attacked Zoe. So I asked her if anyone was holding any grudges against her. She mentioned Jesse, and I don't know. For some reason I could picture him attacking her before I could picture George doing it."

"How did you know what hotel he was staying at?"

"There are two in Bluebell. I just figured I'd check both of them."

"Oh" Wade sighed.

"Thank you" Jesse said breathlessly. "You saved my life."

"Shut up" Lavon answered angrily. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for Wade and Zoe. You're going to jail- you scumbag."

"He deserves to die" Wade said through gritted teeth.

"Wade, if you kill him Zoe will lose you. Now I get it, he beat her up that's… screwed up. It's beyond screwed up, but-"

"Lavon" Wade interrupted. "He didn't_ just_ beat her up. He's the one who attacked her before. He- he _raped _her."

"What?" Lavon gasped. "But-"

"It's a long, complicated story. Zoe got confused."

"So, he?"

"Yeah" Wade sighed.

Before Wade even knew what was happening Lavon shot the gun at Jesse and hit him square in the head.

There was a long pause as Wade and Lavon exchanged horrified glances.

"What… what just happened?" Wade asked wide-eyed.

"I-um, I just shot your brother in the face."

"Is he- did you?"

"I think so. I think I killed him. Oh my God, I killed him. I wasn't thinking, I just…"

"It's okay" Wade said softly.

"No, no it isn't Wade, I'm going to go to prison for this!"

"No" Wade interrupted. "No, I'll lie. I'll say he was attacking me. I'll say you were protecting me. Me and him were fightin' we tore the place up."

"But Wade-"

"No. Lavon, I'm not letting you go down for this. Jesse deserved to die, you shouldn't be punished for…"

"Wade, I killed a man!"

"No you didn't! Jesse Kinsella was not a man. Now Zoe will never have to see him again. You did us all a favor."

"Wade, he's your brother. You don't have any feelings at all?"

"About him? No."

"You just watched me shoot him in cold blood…."

"Lavon, it's okay."

"No it isn't this is just about the furthest thing from okay…"

"Lavon, we're gonna figure this out."

"What's to figure out? I just killed somebody, I'm going to have to live with this until the day I die…"

"Think about what he did to Zoe. Think about how much she's suffering. She hasn't even began to deal with all of this."

"And now she's going to lose her best friend."

"No she isn't. She isn't going to lose you. Neither of us are. You aren't going down for this Lavon. I won't let that happen."

"What if I want to go down for this?"

"What?"

"I'm turning myself in."

"But- Lavon, wait- stop! Lavon!"

**Please Review!**


End file.
